Entertainment
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Some people say that age is just a number. He had never believed such a thing. How could a young person hold his interest when most things in the world didn't? He had never been happier to have been proved wrong.


**Disclaimer** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.

 **Written for Quidditch League** **Fanfiction** **Competition – Round** **Ten**

 **Prompt –** **Forbidden Relationships –** From rivalries to the downright taboo, there is massive variation in what could be classed as a 'forbidden' relationship, especially in the Potterverse. This is what this round is all about (I type as the Dramione shipper in me squeals in excitement) Amy wrote out this round! Each position has been given a kind of forbidden love, and that is the type of pairing you must write about in your fics. Both requited and unrequited love will be accepted here. **Seeker** – A 'big age difference' relationship.

 **Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps**

* * *

 **Entertainment**

Harry was considering just how desperate he had been when he agreed to come to the party. Sure, he needed the memory from Slughorn, but there was nothing that was worth being subjected to this. Nothing.

So, even though he knew he shouldn't, he hid away in one of the small alcoves, hoping that no one remembered to have a bit of fun in one of them and stumbled inside. He was just about to cast a couple of charms to insure his little haven continued to be just that, when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"What are you doing here, little wizard?"

Harry would never admit it, but he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Who's there?" he had his wand in hand, pointing towards the shadowed corner.

A tall form moved from the shadows, and Harry almost took a step back when he recognized the vampire that was at the party.

"I am Sanguini, little wizard." The vampire bowed his head slightly, those intense eyes never leaving him.

"I'm Harry," he said, for lack of anything better. He really wasn't all that good in social situations.

"I know, little wizard."

Harry frowned, throwing a small glare at the vampire that hadn't moved a muscle since he stepped out of the shadows.

"Then why do you call me 'little wizard'? I have a name, use it." Alright, maybe he shouldn't anger the powerful magical being, but it was really starting to irk him, and he didn't like being called little. He didn't need people to remind him that he was shorter than average.

A small quirk pulled at the corners of Sanguini's lips.

"Because it is what you are. However, if it offends you, I shall not call you such again, young one."

Harry snorted and shook his head.

"That's not much better, you know? And I'm sixteen, hardly young."

Sanguini chuckled, and Harry was a little mesmerized by the sound. He couldn't remember hearing anything as beautiful.

"Compared to me you are a child, young one." Sanguini sighed, glancing at the entrance to the alcove. "My minder is searching for me. It was a pleasure meeting you, young one."

In the blink of an eye the vampire was gone, leaving Harry staring at the spot he had been only moments before.

* * *

Harry stared at the owl that was perched on the window sill of their dorm. It wasn't normal for owls to go directly to their dorms. He was a little leery of opening the letter, especially because he didn't know the owl. However, as Snape so often accused him of, he was a reckless Gryffindor, so he took the letter, being only a little surprised when the owl hooted and flew into the room to perch on his bed.

He glanced at the letter again. Apparently whoever had sent it was expecting a reply.

He opened it, his eyes immediately going to the signature. He couldn't help but gape when he saw the beautiful, cursive name at the bottom.

' _Dear Harry,_

 _I truly hope you do not mind me writing to you, and that this letter finds you well._

 _I have to confess that I was slightly intrigued by you when we met at that accursed get together at Hogwarts. You were not what I expected. It was a pleasant surprise._

 _I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but I thought you would be just another wizard with an over-inflated sense of self._

 _It is not every day that something surprises me, so you can imagine how I felt when I saw that I was wrong about you. It is becoming more and more difficult to find anything, or anyone, to hold my attention as the centuries pass, so I hope you will be able to forgive me my impertinence in deciding that I would correspond with you. I truly hope you understand that I mean you no harm; this is just something to sate my curiosity, and to hopefully bring an end to my everlasting boredom._

 _Awaiting an answer,_

 _Sanguini, Head of the Sangue Coven_ '

Harry stared at the letter for a couple of seconds, slightly unsure if he should feel flattered or offended. Honestly, he was slightly more inclined to be offended.

He scowled at the letter.

He was no one's entertainment.

* * *

He was lounging on his usual armchair, watching his court. A small smile pulled at his lips when he saw the newest addition to the Coven interacting so well with the others. He had found the recently bitten human on the brink of death. The vampire that had fed on him hadn't left enough blood for the human to survive, nor had he wanted to change him.

He just hadn't been able to leave the child like that, the child hadn't looked older than twelve. He grimaced slightly. He truly couldn't understand how some vampires could bite children. He had made sure that every member of his Coven knew the penalties that would come if they ever did such a thing.

His eyes lit up when he saw the owl he had used to send the young wizard a letter flying into the room. He tried to control himself, but he wouldn't lie to himself. He was anxious to read what the little wizard had to say.

All the vampires turned to look at their coven head when they heard the deep laugh coming from him. It had been decades since they had heard him laugh so freely.

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes at the owl that was perched on his bed. He was sure that the owl was looking smug.

"He wrote back?"

The owl hooted, and Harry knew it was laughing at him. Harry took the letter, his glare increasing when the owl didn't move.

' _Dear Child,_

 _I must thank you, I had not laughed so much in a long while. Yes, you are entertainment, my entertainment to be specific. However I do not see why you consider it such a bad thing. Do you not seek companionship from those that entertain you? From those that you find interesting?_

 _You have to understand, child, that when I say you entertain me, it is a compliment._

 _I am over two thousand years old, child. Can you imagine how dull everything is for me? The world, and most of everything in it, has become such a boring place. Sometimes I wish for eternal slumber to claim me. The only reason I do not give in to that desire is because I fear that would be even duller._

 _Can you imagine living for such a long time? Can you see how I would lose interest in most things in life? Can you understand why I would seek out something that brought even a little bit of interest into my long life?_

 _You caught my attention, child. I fear that even if you tell me to stop I would still seek you out._

 _You can blame it on my age, old people are used to getting their way._

 _I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Sanguini_ '

Harry was becoming used to being stunned by the vampire. Two thousand years? Two thousand? That wasn't old, that was freaking ancient!

But that aside, how dare the man think he could do whatever he liked just because he was old? Harry sat down, grabbing a quill and parchment, and furiously scribbled his reply.

* * *

All his court noticed the moment his attention was captured by the owl that flew into the room. They looked on curiously as he opened the letter and a smile pulled at his lips.

He knew they were curious, and he would tell them about the young one soon enough, but for the moment he wanted to keep the little wizard all to himself.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe when another letter came the next morning. He stared at the owl incredulously, and he was sure that the feathered menace smirked at him. It obviously had its owner's obnoxious personality.

He ripped the letter away from it, glaring for good measure, and started reading it.

' _Young one,_

 _Truly, if you wish for me to stop finding you so interesting, then maybe you should stop being so entertaining. You only have yourself to blame, honestly._

 _Though I am not truly an Ancient. I am 150 years short of being considered an ancient, which is at the 2500 mark._

 _These things aren't taught any longer, which is a shame. There is so much humans forget with the passage of time._

 _However, do you now understand why I call you 'young one'? Or 'child'? Though I will refrain from calling you child in the future. You were quite creative with the threats towards my person if I continued to call you such. I have seen many things in my long life, however I have never seen a spoon be used in such a way. As I value my... manly bits, as you called them, I will abstain from calling you child. However did you come up with such a threat, I wonder?_

 _Continuously entertained,_

 _Sanguini_ '

Harry buried his head in his pillow and screamed. Merlin, was that man infuriating! He had never met anyone as obnoxious.

* * *

He could hardly sit still while he waited for the letter to arrive. He feared that he was becoming too attached to the young wizard. He knew it could not end in anything good. However he was passed the point of caring.

He had finally found something that made him feel alive.

He wasn't ready to give it up.

He smiled as he saw his owl.

* * *

Without his permission a small smile pulled at his lips when he saw the owl on his bed.

"Another one?" Harry asked, sitting beside the owl. The owl hooted and held out his leg. He took the letter, reading over it, never noticing that the small smile never left his lips.

* * *

The second he saw the headlines in the Daily Prophet he was rushing out of his Coven's Manor. They had not talked about the war in any of the endless letters they had exchanged, but that did not mean that he was unaware of exactly _who_ his little one was. He knew what role Harry Potter played in the war, though he had preferred not to think about it until that moment.

He did not want to think about Harry, his entertaining, charming, enchanting Harry, involved in something as devastating as war.

He had see an endless number of wars. Fought in more of them than he cared to remember. He knew just how war tarnished one's soul. It was not something he wished on his little one.

He reached Hogwarts just as the funeral for young Albus was coming to an end. He saw Harry walking with his friends, and approached him. Harry saw him immediately and stopped in his tracks. He waved his friends away, and made his way towards a tree by the lake.

Sanguini followed him, remaining silent until they reached the tree.

His heart ached when he saw just how affected by the death his little one was.

"I am sorry," he murmured, not knowing what else to say.

Only his quick reflexes enabled him to catch the little one when Harry threw himself at him. Sanguini held him, giving as much comfort as he was able to. Though, far sooner than he would have liked, Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, looking down. "I don't know what came over me."

Sanguini sighed, and pulled Harry back into his arms.

"You do not have to apologize for seeking comfort from me, Harry." He could feel Harry start at the use of his name. "I enjoy it when you seek me out, I would do anything for you. You must know that by now."

Harry looked up, wonder in his eyes, and Sanguini chuckled.

"You truly are oblivious, little one," he said with fond exasperation.

He cupped Harry's face in his hands, his thumb caressing the soft skin.

Slowly, giving Harry ample time to move away, he brought his lips down on Harry's.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, but contrary to what Sanguini had thought, he didn't move away. Harry grabbed onto his shirt, kissing him back.

Sanguini chuckled into the kiss, giving in to the longing he had been having for the last months.

He pulled back slightly when breathing became a necessity.

"I know that you are involved in this war, Harry. I won't let you face this alone. I found you now. I will not let you go." Sanguini looked into those bright green eyes, trying to convey the sincerity of his feelings.

"For as long as I entertain you, right?" a small smile graced Harry's lips, and Sanguini chuckled.

"Never fear, my little one, I believe you will be able to keep me entertained for centuries to come."

Sanguini pulled Harry into another kiss, not quite believing his good fortune. Who would have thought that he would find his will to live in such a young soul?

It truly showed that age mattered little when it came to the matters of the heart.

For that, he was eternally grateful.


End file.
